The effect of adding only Sn and adding Sn and Ni to a zinc bath is discussed in EP 96200465.1. These additions ensure a delay in the Zn/Fe reaction in the case of reactive steels such as Si-containing and/or P-containing steel. Unduly thick zinc layers are thus avoided. A relatively high Sn concentration in the bath is, however, necessary and makes the process economically less attractive. In addition, there is the danger at fairly high Sn concentrations of the formation of a heterogeneous galvanization layer containing Sn precipitates.
The effect of V, Cr, Ni and Mn on the Zn/Fe reaction in a galvanization bath not containing Sn is described in J. J. Sebisty et al., Proceedings of the 8th International Conference on Hot-Dip Galvanizing, London, 1967. These alloys are, however, insufficiently effective for the correct galvanization of P-containing steel or of steel having high Si contents.